Shuriken and Ornaments
by ShyLover4eva
Summary: ShikaTema, NaruSaku, KonoHana, Theres one more, but I forgot what it was. What do you get with Shinobi and Christmas? Shuriken and Ornaments!


Shurikens and Oraments- A Naruto Christmas tale

Summary:ShikaTema, NaruSaku, HanabiKonohamaru, HinaKiba. What do you get with snow, Christmas, and Shinobi? Shurikens and Ornaments of course!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there, crybaby."Temari greeted cockily.

Temari crossed her arms and entered the Hyuuga Compound without any permission. She looked over the home, it wasnt like her home in Sun at all. In fact it was the exact opposite, instead of being dark and lonely, it was cozy and comfortable. Temari almost instantly felt at home. She looked at her two brothers anf rolled her eyes. They both seemed clueless. Hadnt they ever been to a party? Temari certainly didnt know, but at the moment she didnt exactly care. She looked at a painting of the whole Hyuuga Family. Hiashi stood in the middle with Neji to his left and Hinata to his right. Hinata had a hand on Hanabis shoulder. Hiashi, as usual had an emotionless face on, Neji had a smirk on his face. Hanabi had a scowl, that looked much like Sasukes when he was in Team 7. Hinata had a small smile on her face. They all seemed like a family.

Temari turned toward Shikamaru, noticing that he was still standing there. She arched an eyebrow and slightly smiled. Her fingers combed through her unruly dirty blonde hair. She had worn a Kimono with lavender colored kimono with a dark purple obi. She flicked her small fan. It was a replica of her large fan, that was usually found on her back. She had left the fan in her hotel room. She had thought there was no use in bringing it to such a formal party.

"Troublesome, I cant believe Naruto dared me to do this..."Shikamaru thought boredly. He had been dared by Naruto to ask Temari out. Like hed ever do that, but Kiba and him had threaten him into it, saying that theyd sic the fangirls on him. He had bad experiences with said fangirls. They kept calling him, stalking him, even spying on him in the shower! It was terrifying. It had taken the Godaime herself to stop the chaos ensuing. Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he got ready to ask.

"This is bothersome, will you go out with me?"Shikamaru asked, wincing every once in a while as he said it.

Temari lifted a single eyebrow and let out a low laugh. He was kidding, right?! Her? Got out with him? That was just ridiculous! Though there were similarities in their personalities, there were also differences. Temari stopped laughing once she realized that he was being serious. Her eyes slightly, this was surprising. She hadnt expected this to happen. Not at all.

"Did _you_, just ask Temari out?"A familiar voice said. A VERY familiar voice. One that she heard everyday. It was her brother, Sabaku No Kankurou. She had forgotten that her brothers were still there.

Shikamaru vaguely remembered the person. Though he DID remember him. Kind of. Shikamaru sheepishly scratched his head. This was awkward. He hadnt noticed anyone else there, hence he took the time to ask Temari out. Such a stupid and foolish mistake. One that _he_ the genius, had made. Some genius he was. Or is. Whatever.

Kankurou seemed to be entertained that someone had actually asked his sister out. To him, Temari was painfully ugly, while in reality she was one of the most beautiful people in Suna. Kankurou laughed a cockily while Gaara stood there eying Shikamaru up and down. Sizing him up, as if he were a piece of meat. Of course someone would have to be quite tough to marry his older sister, he also had to NOT break her heart, if he did, Gaara would probably kill him. Who knew Gaara was so overprotective of his siblings? Not me. But who cares what I think? Im just the unwanted Author...

Kisame: _Comes out of nowhere_ Go on with it!

Geez, who knew Kisame liked romance... Anyways Gaara was sizing up Shikamaru while Kankurou was laughing his ass off. Temari, finally getting sick of her brothers doing weird things, turned to Shikamaru. She was about to decline, when she realized that this would strengthen the treaty between Konoha and Suna. Temari pondered on this before actually deciding on an answer.

"Ok. But one catch. If this is some game to you, Ill break your face."Temari theatened with a sickeningly sweet voice. With that she turned around and headed toward the refreshments. She needed a drink after talking with the lazy genius.

After Temari had left, Shikamaru was about to sneak away from the Sabaku brothers. They scared him, Kankurou with his laughing problems, and Gaara with his... you know. Gaara was left with his older brother, who had a laughing problem. Which made him twitch ever so slightly. Gaara slowly walked away from his brother. He needed to get away from these mental people. Very... Very... mental people. Gaara was going to find out how mental these people could be.


End file.
